Justice With Red Hair
by SnazzyWifi
Summary: "I would appreciate some good entertainment, so I want you to change things up a bit in the- as you humans call it- Death Note world. C’mon, whaddya say, Alec?” I narrowed my eyes "What's the catch?" The shinigami grinned. “If you fail to be entertaining, I’ll just have to write your name down in my notebook and start over with some other random human, wash rinse and repeat."
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

"This is making no sense. I mean, come on, you're telling me that you are supposedly a shinigami, ie a god of death, and that you have the powers to send me into my favorite anime/manga, basically making all of my- or really any fangirl's- dreams come true? Right, and I'm a unicorn!" I rolled my eyes and kept looking through the manga aisle, trying to find the newest Naruto Shippuden.

The 'shinigami' sighed. This guy was a complete loon. Or maybe he thought I was just stupid.

"I'm telling you the truth! Jeez, why are humans so stubborn?"

I hummed. "Alright, if you are a god of death, why do you look human? A goth human, but still human"

"I only appear to look human because It's the only way I can show myself to you without letting you touch my notebook. I don't want to be bound to some human for their remaining lifespan. However I would appreciate some good entertainment, so I want you to change things up a bit in the- as you humans call it- Death Note world. C'mon, whaddya say, Alec?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll play pretend for just a moment. Hypothetically if you are the real deal, then what's the catch? And how exactly would I provide entertainment for you? Kill off Misa? Save L? Steal a chocolate bar from Mello?"

The shinigami grinned, took out a black notebook and showed it to me. "Just get involved with the plot and don't get killed. But I advise not harming the bubbly blonde, as that would probably not go well with Rem. And anyways, if you fail to be entertaining, I'll just have to write your name down and start over with some other random human, and wash rinse and repeat if they also happen to fail."

I rolled my eyes. "Ohh, I'm really scared now. Guess I'll just have to be entertaining enough for you then."

His grin widened.

"So," I turned to face him. " When do I leave? Mr. oh-so-powerful god of death?"

His eyes gleamed with mischief. "Right… now."

And then everything went black.


	2. Ch 1: The Start

Ch. 1: The Start

My name is Alec Whitlock. I'm a 17 year old female and a senior in highschool. I'm also what some people could classify as a 'nerd' and a 'loner', as I have straight A's and literally never go outside unless it's to school, a bookstore, coffee shop, or someplace where something anime-related is, and even then it's pretty rare.

People usually tend to avoid conversing with me, which is fine because whenever they do the conversation is dreadfully boring and pointless, and I usually end up spacing out and my mind wanders to something like the image of Yuri Plisetsky's face when doing ballet, which leaves me grinning like an idiot or into a fit of giggles. I can't help it, the adorable angry blonde has etched his very being into my mind for all eternity.

Anyway, as I had said before, I don't go outside much. So you could say I was pretty freaked out when I woke up because grass was tickling my nose.

And then suddenly...

Drip

Drip Drip

...Drop

Drip Drop Drip

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

DripDripDripDripDropDripDropDrip

Was it raining?!

I shot up and began running, looking for some place that was dry. What the hell happened? Wasn't I at that bookstore? Did that crazy mofo drug me or something? What the hell Is going on?

I stopped dead in my tracks. Hold on a second, Why wasn't anything in english?

The billboards and signs were all in Japanese!

Oh, wait a second, I get it. I'm dreaming. I must've passed out when I was reading that one manga. You know? The one about that one thing with that guy? And that guy's older brother? And how he was doing that one thing? I usually am up until about 3am and wake up at 6am every day, so I suppose it isn't much of a stretch to assume the lack of sleep got to me and I decided to take a snooze. I've never lucid dreamt before, so I guess this is pretty cool.

I decided to wander around. I attempted to read the billboards but ultimately failed, as I don't speak Japanese. Although I did read an article that said that in dreams you aren't able to read either.

"Hey, did you hear about that stunt L pulled? With that Lind L. Taylor guy? Crazy right?" I heard one girl ask.

"Oh yeah, it was epic! L vs Kira! I wonder who will win?"

Wait, L? Kira? Of all things I dream of, it's Death Note?

Cool.

…..Hold on, didn't that crazy weirdo at the bookstore claim to be a shinigami that could send me… No, no… No! There's no way! What else did that article say? In dreams you can't read… Look in a mirror! What else… Something about looking at limbs? And jumping? Am I able to push my hand through a wall? I jumped. I wasn't floating, and my feet landed normally. What about the walls and mirror thing? I searched for and eventually found a fast food place. I dashed into the restroom and looked into the mirror, preparing myself for some kind of deformity to be present… I blink.

Nothing abnormal

I place my hand on the wall and gently push.

Nothing

I push harder.

Nothing!!!

I run out of the restaurant and collapse onto the sidewalk against a wall.

Do. Not. Hyperventilate.

Too late.

Could this all actually be… real?

"Excuse me, Miss?"

That voice… It was so familiar. My head snapped up.

Oh no.

A boy with light (hur hur, puns.) brown hair and caramel eyes looked at me with a charming smile on his face.

"Are you alright? Forgive me if this isn't the case, but you seem like you're in distress. Is everything okay?"

NO everything's not okay, because _Kira_ is standing in front of me!

Also, who do you think you are? My light in shining armor? 'I saw a damsel in distress and now I must go save her! Wheeeeeee~'

"Uhhh," Oh yeah, intelligent response Alec.

"Y-yes I'm fine" I stuttered out.

This is real. I suddenly realize. Light Yagami is real, Kira is real, this world is real.

I paled. This isn't good.

...wait…

L Lawliet, is real.

Insert fangirl squeal here*

Stop daydreaming! He just said something, what did he say?!

"Uhm, I'm sorry, what was that?"

He just smiled that damn fake yet charming smile of his. "I said my name is Light Yagami, and I asked you for your name?"

Oh hell no. Quick, think of an alias! Umm, wait do I look Japanese? Or am I the same? Should I go by Victoria Nikiforov? Sasumi Uchiha? Carla Phantomhive?

"Uh, hold on- I haven't thought of an alias yet…!"

Light had a stunned look on his face before laughing like it was no big deal. "An alias? I mean, I guess with Kira running around it is smart of you to have one. But you don't seem like a criminal to me, so you should be okay. Not to mention the fact that I'm not Kira."

I bit my lip. Light is my ticket to L. If I truly am in the death note world, I might as well have some fun and meet my idols, right?

In order to do that, I need to do something stupid.

Very, stupid.

I grinned.

"Liar. I know for a fact that you are Kira, Light Yagami."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN**

 **What? Do you not enjoy my sound effects? It adds to the drama!**

 **Hew hew, cliffhangers~ I know I hate them too. Or at least I do when I'm reading them. Writing however, now that is a lot of fun.**

 **I know I'm evil.**

 **-A**


	3. Ch 2: What Do You Know

_Previously, on JWRH:_

 _I bit my lip. Light is my ticket to L. If i truly am in the death note world, I might as well have some fun and meet my idols, right?_

 _In order to do that, I need to do something stupid._

 _Very, stupid._

 _I grinned._

" _Liar. I know for a fact that you are Kira, Light Yagami."_

Ch. 2: What do you know?

"Liar. I know for a fact that you are Kira, Light Yagami."

Oh my glob

Did I _actually just…_

Here lies Alec Whitlock, born: April 1st died: Sometime in winter…? 2004, by her own stupidity, and Kira's wrath. R.I.P.

He laughed. "Me? Kira? Why do you say that?"

...BOY

I feigned a smirk to cover up the anxiety that was seeping through my veins. _Breathe, Alec. You've got this. He doesn't have your name, so you're basically invincible! That is until Misa shows up, in which case you'll just have to hope he doesn't ask her to kill you…_

"Tell me, Light, Do gods of death love apples?"

He was silent for a moment, probably panicking on the inside. Am I L? Someone who works with him? The police? Perhaps even an FBI agent Raye Penber had missed somehow?

Yes that seems like his train of thought. A very Light-ish thought, don't you think?

"Gods of death…? What are you talking about?"

His _face_.

It was covered with complete shock and disbelief. That last scene in the warehouse in episode 37 comes to mind and I must do everything I can to not start laughing hysterically. 'T-This is a set up!' Would he have that breakdown now? Can I do 'the kira laugh' with him?!

His look darkened. "What do you know?"

I grinned. "Everything."

Light basically kidnapped me and dragged me over to his house. I'd meet Mrs. Yagami and Sayu, cool. I wonder how far in the plot we are?

"Hey Light-o?"

He glared. "What? And don't call me that…"

I grinned. "Hoho~ showing our true colors now are we? Do you prefer Kira then?" His grip on my arm tightened and I winced. "Alright! I get the hint!"

"...Potato chip loving bastard." I mumbled. "What's the date?"

"January 7th."

I nodded and thought back thinking of how the timeline went. Was today the day after he met Naomi Misora? Wouldn't hurt to double check…

"It's too bad I didn't find you yesterday, I would've loved to have a chat with Shoko Maki…"

He tensed up, but kept walking until we finally reached his house. Apparently his mother was out and Sayu was still in school, so unfortunately no one would save me if I started to scream (I mean, why wouldn't I scream? Kira is in the room! And so is an actual death god! Not that Ryuk is all that scary, but you get the point. Chills were running down my spine.).

We went upstairs to his room and as I stepped in he closed and locked his door.

I smirked. "Ooh, scary."

He turned to me. "Who are you and what do you know?"

I made my way over to his bed and plopped myself down, making myself look comfortable, even though I really wasn't. How could I be? Kira is staring _right at me._

His eye twitched as I wrinkled his sheets.

I still haven't decided on an alias. I thought for a moment, and then it hit me. It was perfect!

"The name's Roth, Dice Roth." I grinned. _Justice with red hair._ "And I already told you, I know everything."

He sat down in the chair next to his desk and stared at me. "What do you mean, _everything?"_

"Just that. I know all~ Your the son of a stay at home mom and a highly respected police officer. He is at the top of his field, and probably one of the best officers in all of Japan. You have a little sister who's just like any other generic pre teen. You are the top student in all of Japan. Perfect grades, perfect looks, and a charming personality- - or at least, the persona you play."

He gave me a bored look. "Many people know that information, save for that last part. But you could just be very good at reading people."

Time to kick it up.

"You found the notebook about two months ago, sometime in November. Ryuk appeared in early December. You were stalked by Raye Penber so you decided to get rid of him and found out his name through this genius bus jacking thing, then got the names of all the other FBI agents using Penber by threatening 'her', to do what you say, down in a subway, and after he finished your dirty deed you killed him off. 'Her', aka his fiancee 'Shoko Maki' or rather Naomi Misora, wanted to avenge him by catching Kira. By chance you met her at the reception desk at the police station and discovered she had valuable information that could help with catching Kira, and though it was difficult, you managed to get her name and wrote down her suicide. A day later you met this gorgeous red-headed lady and decided to swoop her away and kill her to keep her silent, for she had known too much!"

The _look_ on his _face_

The shock morphed into a dark look that was completely sinister. I felt a chill run down my spine. "How do you know all of this?"

'Keep calm, you're safe for crying out loud! He doesn't have your name!'

'But that doesn't mean he won't do it with his own two hands... '

The image of the infamous _Beyond Birthday_ appeared, and although I believed him to be amazingly badass, in real life? He'd scare the shit out of me. Beyond is a genius and so is Light, Beyond purposely left clues behind, and other than what he left, there was _no evidence whatsoever_. I wouldn't be surprised if Light would be able to do the same… No one even knows I _exist_ in this life… it would be so easy…

No, he doesn't know that. He doesn't know that you're not from here, that no one knows you. It'd be too risky for him to kill you now. It's obvious you know way more then you should. Maybe he'll think you could be of some use?

Should I say something about L?

'It would definitely save you if he is planning your death… '

'He didn't kill Naomi by hand! So maybe I'm okay for now…?'

'He didn't have Naomi _in his house,_

 _Alone,_

 _With no witnesses…'_

"Hey Liiiiight, we're hooome~,"

I'M SAVED

"You mind helping me with my homework? I just don't- huh? Hey why is your door locked?" The door handle jiggled for a moment.

"Sayu…" Light whispered, walking toward the door, opening it to reveal his little sister.

"I'm the _only_ one in the class who doesn't get-" She stopped and stared at me, her mouth gaping for a moment before turning around running down the stairs yelling, "Mooom! Light has a _girl_ in his room!"

Oh Dear Kami..


	4. Ch 3: A bit of backstory

Ch 3. A bit of a backstory

So the story that Light went with was that I'm an exchange student from America but the family that was originally supposed to take me in bailed and Light just couldn't _bare_ to leave me out there in the _cold_ _cruel_ world to _suffer_ , and took me in. Mrs. Yagami bought it and agreed to let me stay.

Regular people would have never agreed to this, I mean come on, letting a _complete stranger_ live with you. Maybe it's because the have a lot of trust in Light. Or maybe because the Yagami's are just reeeally nice?

But it's still kinda weird.

"You're from America? But you're so thin! " Sayu gasped.

"Sayu!" Mrs. Yagami scolded.

I bursted out laughing. "It's alright Mrs. Y. Yeah, I'm from America. Massachusetts specifically. I'd also probably weigh around 200 pounds if my metabolism wasn't so great," I joked. "But tell me about you, what's your favorite color? How's school? Are there any celebrities you like?"

Her eyes lit up as she started gushing about her idols. "Have you heard of Hideki Ryuga? Oh he's so perfect. Why can't the guys in my class be like him?"

"Yeah, he _is_ pretty amazing" I smirked to myself, thinking of a different Hideki Ryuga that I hoped I would soon come to know.

We went from topic to topic and the conversation eventually went full circle and back onto Tou-Oh.

"I'm a little worried about the entrance exams." I admitted. And it's true, I was. Mostly because of the 'I can't read japanese' part. I'm somehow able to speak it fluently, but reading kanji? Forget it. Guess whoever decided to help me out with the language department felt that the ability to read was unnecessary.

Speaking of the person who gave me that ability, I hadn't seen the guy who sent me here since the bookstore. Could he really be a shinigami? Can shinigami actually take other people to different dimensions? Can they really give you the ability to learn languages instantaneously? If so, then where was this guy when I was having issues with Spanish? Or when the episodes of _Miraculous Ladybug_ season 2 first came out in french with no subtitles? Sure I only had to wait two more days for it to be subbed and uploaded to an illegal website, but those two days were filled with nothing but pain and suffering! Do you _know_ how hard it was not to watch the episode anyway despite not knowing what they were saying? Not to mention I had to stay away from the internet all together to avoid spoilers. It was pure torture

Whoops, went off into a ML tangent there. Ahem.

But anyway, Where is he? Will he show up again or am I on my own now? Will I ever go back to my world?

Do I _want_ to?

Oh shit Light said something. Why weren't you listening damn it?!

"Sorry, I spaced out, what did you say?" I asked laughing nervously.

His lips curled up into that faux smile of his and repeated himself. "I said I could help you study for it, if you'd like."

"My big brother's a genius, he's at the top of his class!" Sayu gushed.

I grinned. "Ooh, top of the class, huh?"

Mrs. Yagami and Sayu told me about Light and how great he was with academics, that he was number one in everything and how proud of him they were, Light laughing and pretending to be modest.

I suddenly felt a weight on my chest. They're so _proud_ of him. They love him _so_ much, and all he'll end up doing is break their hearts. I thought about Sayu being kidnapped, how she was afterwards. I thought about Mr. Yagami's death. I thought about Mrs. Yagami basically being left all alone.

All because of that damned notebook.

All because a shinigami _got bored._

I had never thought much about all the people Light hurt along the way, I mean, besides L. No one ever really mentioned anything about how Mrs. Yagami must've felt, or the trauma Sayu had.

Or maybe I just never really paid much attention before because they were minor characters, they just weren't important.

But now they're _real_.

I had also pinned everything on Light. How everything was _his_ fault. And maybe it is. But I can't help but feel a little resent toward the Apple loving god of death. If he hadn't dropped the notebook, no one would've gotten hurt. No one would've died.

No, It was Light's decision to write the names and use the notebook. Light was the one who wanted to become 'God of the New World'.

Besides, even if it is Ryuk's fault, I don't think I could ever hate him. He's just too funny.

Applesapplesapples

Speaking of the death god, I haven't touched Lights notebook yet! I wanna see Ryuk so I can hear the funny commentary. We can be friends and make fun of Light together!

Light stood, picking up both my plate and his and put them in the sink. "We're going to head up to my room and study now."

"Okay, don't stay up too late!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up effectively dragging me up the stairs with him.

How fun.

"Your family seems nice" I mumbled in attempt to break the tense silence as we walked into his room.

"How do you know all those things?" he asked, getting straight to the point, glowering down at me.

But do I tell him I'm from a different dimension? Or should I say something else? I could tell him I'm from the future…? Oh wait! I got it!

"I'm psychic!"

"What?"

Maybe I should've gone with the future one…

"Uh, yeah! I mean, how _else_ could I possibly know those things?" I laughed nervously.

"You could've spied on me" he pointed out.

I raised my hands up in defence. "Alright then, don't believe me. But do I really look like some super secret agent spy to you?"

His eyes searched over me taking in my appearance, which to be truthful, was kind of sloppy. I was in my favorite gray sweatpants and a white tank top with a new stain in the middle of it- the eating part of dinner was a disaster since I can't use chopsticks. Over that I wore my signature black jacket. It's weird- it used to have Ryuk printed on the back, but it's plain now. My cherry-red hair was tangled into a braid that was barely holding together and on my feet I wore my ratty black converse, which were at _least_ four years old and a size too small.

I huffed in annoyance. I mean really, if I was a spy wouldn't I have arrested him by now? I know all about his death note and where he hides it. The death note has his handwriting and I could use that as evidence to convict him if I wanted to and I expressed this to him.

"I guess I only have one question left." He said, a meaning gleam in his eyes.

"Who's side are you on? Mine or L's?"


	5. Ch 4: The Meaning of Justice Cameras

Ch. 4: The meaning of Justice + Cameras

The next morning I woke up only to find Light and Sayu gone. Mrs. Yagami told me they were at school so we went shopping.

I got what I needed, some clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush along with other essentials, getting as little as possible. Despite assuring me it was alright, I was uncomfortable with spending her money. I'd have to get a job or something to pay her back. Did I have enough time to get a job? When is the entrance exam for Tou-Oh? How long was it until I would see L? Maybe I should work at that cafe Light took him to after the tennis match… What day was it? The 8th?

Wait.

The 8th.

L is installing the surveillance cameras today.

Oh kami why? As much as I love L, I don't exactly want him staring whilst I participate in bathroom activities. But I can't exactly skip out on showering for five days, amongst other things.

This is gonna suck.

Although I guess it isn't all bad. As of today, L will know that I exist.

Will today be the day my senpai notices me~?

*projectile vomits everywhere*

I apologize. I'll be sure to never say- or think that again.

But seriously, L will know I exist. How cool is that?!

I'll have to find a way to prove I'm smart enough to be on the task force, or at the very least get him to suspect me. Otherwise he'll never want to talk to me (T~T) *flails*

Will randomly laughing evil laughs get him to suspect me? Should I do the kira laugh?

No, that would just get me put in an asylum.

It took us forever to finish shopping- Mrs. Y spent forever deciding whether or not to buy a new blender and in the end didn't even get it. It was around the time Sayu got out of school so Mrs. Y went on her way to get her while I took the groceries back home.

"I'm back!" i called.

"Welcome back. Where's Mom?" Light asked.

"She went to pick up Sayu." I answered. "Could you help me put these away?" I held up the food.

"Sure."

I could _feel_ it. The task forces' eyes on me. _L's_ eyes on me!

Those wide, dark, mysterious, beautiful panda eyes…

Uhh not the point. Get it together, Dice!

Light came over and grabbed one of the bags from me, placing it on the table and taking out the items. He was tense. Was it because of the cameras? Maybe he thinks I haven't noticed and is worried about me spilling something Kira-related. Maybe he thinks I do know and will purposely out him. After our conversation yesterday I wouldn't doubt it.

" _Who's side are you on, mine or L's? "_

' _What should I tell him? Should I lie and say his? Or maybe confess that I'm on L's? I don't really know how I feel about playing double agent. Besides, acting_ nice _to Light when I don't have to be would be to difficult, and who knows what he'd do. He'd probably try to manipulate me like he does with every girl. He'd probably try to get my name at some point, oh who am I kidding he'd do that anyway.'_

" _I… I'm on the side of justice." I looked up at him, trying to look like I know what I'm doing._

 _He raised an eyebrow_

" _Just: morally right and fair. I don't think killing_ human beings _is morally right or fair. Do you?" I ask._

" _I am ridding the world of evil people so they can no longer hurt the innocent, can't you see it's the only way?"_

" _So Naomi was evil?" I counter._

" _She was in the way, she would never understand the good I'm doing!"_

" _What you're doing is killing!"_

" _No, I protect the innocent and those who fear evil!"_

" _You're the evil the people fear!"_

 _He looked surprised. Then he chuckled. "I guess I can't make you see things my way." He sighed, "It's getting late, and I have to finish studying. "_

 _I blinked. "Is this you kicking me out?"_

 _He smirked. "Yes"_

"Pass over the fruit." I tell him. "How was your day?" I ask, trying to clear away the tense atmosphere. It's not like I would out him as Kira. That would take away all the fun. I guess Ryuk and I are more alike than I thought.

"It was good. And your's?" he asks.

"S'aight" I replied. "Got some clothes, ate some dango."

After that we just fell into silence. An awkward silence. I mean, what do you say to someone who probably wants you dead? He's the sociable one here, why isn't he talking? He's probably doing this on purpose to make _me_ uncomfortable. Well, I'll show him! If Disney has taught me anything, it's that to get from one segment to the other, you must sing!

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane.

'Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game…~"

Mr. Perfect rolls his eyes. After we've put everything away he starts to head upstairs.

"H-hey! Where you going?" I ask. I kind of thought he'd jump in and we'd have a magical duet together, that song was _made_ for him. But then I realize that it's 2004 and that song hasn't come out yet.

"I'm going to go study, and you should too. The Tou-Oh exams aren't far away, you know." he says.

EW THE EXAMS. I completely forgot I'd have to waist hours of my life doing that test. It's okay it's okay, no biggie. Just think, that means that I'll get to meet _him_ soon. Besides i've got those exams in the bag. Light's not the only genius around here. I didn't spend my entire childhood locked inside my dad's library for nothing after all.

"Tutor me." I tell him. "I need help with calculous."

I didn't. But I was bored and I wasn't about to do anything stupid while the task force was watching me.

...Despite me breaking into song two minutes ago... Ahem.

To study land we go!


End file.
